Broken Heart
by Shichinintai's girl
Summary: Late at night if you were in the forest and if you would listen carefully you could hear a voice singing and the following words: “It’s tragic to die with an broken heart. Live your life believing that is the last day of it. ”
1. Chapter 1

HY! My name's Danyela and this is my _**first**_InuYasha fan fic! With the help of Keya, We managed to post the story! I hope you'll like it!

"_talk"-_ thoughs

"talk" – spoken words

Disclaimer : I _**DON'T **_own InuYasha or the song "My Immortal"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She ran. She didn't understood why she was feeling like that. She was broken…She wasn't broken for money. No. She was heart broken, she felt like her heart was kidnapped from her chest, cut in hundred pieces, crushed with the foot and then, they were put back in her chest. This is how she was feeling. Her name was Kagome. She had long midnight hair, her eyes were like a pool of chocolate, her lips were red like a rose. Her eyes shone with joy, happiness and love. Then you may ask…why was she running? Why? The same question she was asking herself.

'_Why? Why did you do that? Why have you broken me again InuYasha? This is all I want to know. Why'_ . Who was this InuYasha you may ask? Well, so I can tell you who InuYasha is I must tell you were the story is happening. 500 years ago, _youkai_ and _ningen _were leaving peacefully. That period was called _The Feudal Era. _All the land was ruled by Inu no Taisho or _The Great Dog General_. He was an _inu youkai. _Like all the others he was mated to an inu youkai which she born a healthy pup named Sesshomaru, a full inu youkai. She couldn't face all the effort and she died. 10 years later he mated another woman, but she wasn't a youkai. No. She was a _hime_. A _**ningen hime. **_

Her name was Izayoi. She also gave Inu no Taisho a pup a _hanyou_ pup, InuYasha. InuYasha had silver hair with 2 furry ears on top of his head like _neko _andsun kissed orbs. Hanyous were the lowest creatures. They didn't belong to anyone. The Human race feared them because they were stronger and they considered them monsters, and the Demon race hated them because they had human blood which was considered a disgrace to their kind.

A samurai named Takenmaru, who was in love with Izayoi, attacked her after she gave birth. He couldn't kill her because Inu no Taisho arrived there before he got the chance to approach her. The two fought till death. Izayoi went to a village to raise the hanyou pup. As the years passed InuYasha was getting lonely, nobody was playing with him, on the contrary, he was called awful names……His only support was his mother, but after 10 years she died. Now he was alone.

He met a priestess name Kikyo. She promised she would be with him if only he would take the Shikon no Tama to turn himself human. The Shikon no Tama or _The Jewel of Four Souls _was a powerful jewel which could give you any wish you wanted, The jewel was formed from four souls:

**Untamed Strength: Ara- tama (yuu) short for yuuki, meaning courage (InuYasha's Soul) **

**Harmony: Nigi-tama (shin) short for shintashi, meaning close friends (Shippou's Soul) **

**Mystery: Kushi-tama (chi) short dor chie, meaning wisdom (Miroku's Soul)**

**Happiness: saki-tama (ai) short for Aijou, meaning love (Sango****'s**** Soul)**

All of this souls formed the Shikon no Tama. He accepted. His love for Kikyo was huge. He thought that they would be together for ever but he thought wrong. A half Demon named Naraku interfered with their plans and the result was the death of Kikyo and InuYasha pined to a tree. And now I know you are bored reading all this and asking yourself how could this think have any bond with our girl running? Well you see, 500 years later, a young girl, Kagome felled in a ancient well tacking her 500 years in the past. There she found InuYasha, she freed him from the tree and she instantly fell in love with him….They passed through many adventures and the love for InuYasha grew and grew. Unknown to Kagome, so InuYasha was having feelings on his own. A half of his heart was owned by Kikyo and the other half by Kagome. Many nights when Kikyo wanted to see or to speak to InuYasha she would sent her Soul Stealers and InuYasha would come to her. This process was breaking Kagome inch by inch. But one night it was enough.

_**Flashback**_

Again the Soul Stealers were on the sky. InuYasha knew that Kikyo was nearby and he went to see her. Kagome looked at the ground sadly.

'_He went to see her again…' sight 'Oh InuYasha, when will you stop seeing her? Do you know how much it hurts me when you go to her? Every time you go to her, I stay here and wait for you. But this night will be different! I want to see what you are doing when you see her!' _

Said and done. She fallowed him through the woods to the place where he would meet _her._ InuYasha stopped near Kikyo which was surrounded by her soul stealers.

"It's nice to see you again InuYasha" she said in a monotone voice that would make Sesshomaru proud.

"It's nice to see you to, Kikyo."

"Tell me, have you done it? Have you killed my reincarnation? Have you killed that pest that interferes us being together?" hearing that Kagome's blood turned ice. _'What is she talking about InuYasha?' _tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes _'Do you want to kill me to be with Kikyo? Do you hate me THAT much?!'_

"Did you InuYasha?"

_Silence_

She narrowed her eyes. "You haven't, haven't you! Why! She is the one who is standing is our way! She is standing in our lo--" She was cut by a pair of lips. She responded with so much passion and lust that InuYasha thought that he would be devoured. They parted for air.

"I promise you Kikyo that the next time I see her I would kill her. Then nothing is going to stand is out love!"

"Good! Cause if you just said that than that means you won't mind this" She pulled her bow and an arrow and shot in the woods. A gasp could be heard. The scent of blood was tickling his nose. His eyes widened, it wasn't just some ordinary blood, it was Kagome's! He saw Kagome coming with a hand on her chest. Blood was pouring from there. Kikyo shot Kagome. The next words shocked him.

"I hate you InuYasha!! I hope you rote in hell with your love!!!" she screamed then ran into the woods. He started following but was stopped. He couldn't pass! Why he couldn't pass?!?!

"Are you wondering why you can't pass my love?" evil smile "Simple. I put a barrier so you couldn't pass"

"Let me go Kykio!

"_**Never!!!!!. You wanted this InuYasha! YOU! I shoot her for US! Didn't you said you wanted to kill her so she couldn't interfere with OUR LOVE?!?!?!"**_

"……"

"_**Well InuYasha, she would die! And now WE WOULD BE TOGETHER FOR ETERNITY!!" **_she screamed.

"Kikyo! Please! Let me pass! I have to go after Kagome!"

"_**NO! **_And guess what lover boy? She doesn't have much time! In a matter of 4 minutes she would die!"

"No! I would not let you kill her! How can you be so heartless?! You changed Kikyo…You aren't the woman I used to love, in fact, I don't think that you loved me after all. Heh. You know what ? Kagome was right, you didn't truly loved me; cause if you did, you would never want to use the Shikon no Tama to turn me human. No. If you _**did**_love me, you would love me like a _**hanyou,**_ not like a _**human!**_ I changed my mind. I'm not going to Hell with you; I'm going after the one I truly love! Goodbye Kikyo.

After he said that, InuYasha turned to leave but he was abruptly stopped by a pain in his chest, then something wet poured through his hakama. He put his hand to see what it was, and what he saw shocked him! The liquid was blood. _**His **_blood. But the question was how his blood got there. Simple. He got shot. By what?. An arrow. Who's arrow? Kikyo's arrow. She shot him.

He ignored the pain and ran through the thin forest to find his beloved.

'_Please be okay! Oh Kami-sama! How foolish could I be!? I had the most perfect woman in my sight the whole time and I was running after Kikyo! Please be okay Kagome! I hope you have the power to forgive me!'_

_**End Flashback**_

Now, you understand why she was feeling like this….she knew she didn't have much time left. She reached the Goishibonku, the place where they first met. She sat down at the base of the tree and started to imagine a piano singing (A/N: by that I want to say that she starts to hear the music of a piano, the sounds) and started to sing, putting all her feelings and pain in it.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

She smiled. Even in moments like this she would think of him. She should hate him, but she didn't know why but she couldn't bring to hate him. In fact, it wasn't even his fault that she was in love with him. She knew that he loved _her, _but she always had hope that he would love her.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She thought that with time the pain will go away, that she wouldn't be so hurt. But, she was mistaken….The time was passing but the pain wouldn't go away. She sighed and continued to sing along with her imaginary piano. _  
_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

She always defended him. When he was sad she tried to make him happy. When he was angry she would make him calm. She was always near him…She didn't hate him. No. In fact, her love for him grew. She admired him for the courage he always had, for the power and for the fact that he was himself.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

She was fascinated by his life. But now he would go away…she would never see him again… she knew that she would die…but all she wanted to say to him was '_I love you InuYasha'_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

She tried to forget about him, but he was with her all the time but she knew that only his body was there with her, his mind not. She was feeling alone.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

She saw _**him. **_She smiled and looked at his face, his eyes, everything of him. Then She looked straight in his eyes and said:

"I don't hate you InuYasha. I never did."

"Kagome…."

"InuYasha….Aishiteru"

"You wench! Mo Aishiteru!

With those last words, his beloved gave her last breath.

"No! Kagome wake up! Please! Common you stupid wench! Wake up! _**KAGOMEEE!!!!!!!!**_"

She died. She left him alone. He started crying… he never cried since his mother died, he cried hours and hours.

Years passed and nobody saw InuYasha since that awful night. Rumors said that he died from the loss of blood from Kykio's arrow, others say that he is still mourning his beloved. One night the villagers were walking through the thin forest and they stopped suddenly. They stopped only to heard a piano and an angelic voice singing.

They said that the forest was hunted by a hime spirit that's purpose was to eat or seduce the men that were passing the forest. When they heard that, nobody dared to enter in the forest.

Late at night if you were in the forest and if you would listen carefully you could hear a voice singing and the following words:

"_It's __tragic to die with an broken heart. Live your life believing that is the last day of it. "_


	2. Chapter 2

Hy

Hy!! (grins) It's so nice to be back! (giggles) From what I saw, many people want me to continue this story! (smiles) As an good author, I can't say no to my reviewers, now can I? (smiles) Now, On with the story!!

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha

-- ¤--

5 years.

5 years had passed since she died.

5 years since his beloved died, since his Kagome died. He didn't knew what to do…He wanted to die with her! He couldn't live without her! But yet, he was responsible that she died. He was the one who ran to Kikyo, instead to her.

Oh how he regrets it, but there is nothing to do now. He can't bring his love back to life. There is no way!

Or is it?

--¤--

In a village nearby, you could hear the kids laughing and playing with each other. The atmosphere was so peaceful, that you would start thinking if it was for real.

But the atmosphere didn't last for long. A young houshi came out of a hut and told the people to be quiet.

"Miroku! What's going on? Why it's so quiet?" asked a young demon slayer.

"I don't know Sango, but I have a bad feeling about this. A very bad one" answered Miroku.

Now you may be thinking who are these two people. You see, Miroku and Sango are Kagome's and Inuyasha's best friends. Miroku has black hair tied in a ponytail with big purple eyes, while Sango has dark brown hair, tied in a ponytail with big brown eyes.

"Miroku, have you seen Inuyasha?" asked Sango

"Iie my love, I haven't seen him today. I do hope that he is fine"

A very good question asked Sango. Where was our hero, Inuyasha?

Was he in his favorite tree?

No.

Was he in hell with Kikyo?

No.

But where was he?

He is the forest, running like there is no tomorrow.

--¤--

"Kuso! I need to get there** fast! **I don't want a fucking demon touch it! _–growls-_ Come on, come on where are you??"

What is he looking for? Well let's see what is making Inuyasha so nervous.

He finally stopped running and now he started to walk slowly to a marked tree. What was his business with that tree? Well that tree means very much to him. There, at the base of the tree, is buried Kagome.

"Hey" He said softly. "I'm sorry I haven't come earlier…I had to protect the village. I hope you are doing great, wherever you are, And I want you to know --"His voice started to tremble, while his eyes were full of tears. "-- that I miss you so much, you wench. I miss arguing with you, being with you, smelling your scent, I miss all of you…I don't know how to bring you back! If only I knew how…"

A soft breeze hit Inuyasha. A breeze that told him that Kagome was listening to him. But the following works shocked him to no end, giving him hope.

"_Be careful what you wish for young hanyou, cause it might happen. If you want your love back, you have to use a stone whose power is stronger than anything in the world. Use it wise"_

He was to shocked to speak…Only the thought of having Kagome back with him, made him jump 1 mile in air.

"But…how do I know that it would work? How can I be sure that she would come back to me…That she won't hate me…" whispered Inuyasha.

He could feel the spirit smile. "_Only a broken heart can heal the other. Listen to your heart young hanyou, cause she knows better than anyone."_

"But what stone will bring Kagome back?" he asked confused

"_That is for you to find out Inuyasha. I'll leave you for now, goodbye for now young hanyou"_

"Wait! Why are you helping me? Why are you doing this?"

_- smiles- " Cause I know a young girl who misses her love and wants to come back. I only want to make her happy, cause in the end, she would make me happy too."_

"What's your name?"

"_A little curios are we? I have to go now, Goodbye Inuyasha"_

"Hey! You didn't tellme your name!"

A soft word was all he heard : "_Midoriko"_

_-Smiles- _"Maybe…maybe Kagome will come back to life"

He turned to leave, but he saw something shining on Kagome's grave. He went to pick it up, and what he saw, made him find the answer of Midoriko's riddle.

"The Shikon no Tama" he whispered.

--¤--

In a place, that all was white, peaceful and nobody was arguing. People use to call it Heaven.

On a white, fluffy cloud sat a girl, singing, putting all her heart and feelings in the song.

_I wish I could be close to you and feel your every move  
Never meant to feel this way  
Maybe you would come around one day  
I wish I could be close to you and feel your every touch  
Cause this girl won't give the way I feel  
Heaven knows I wanted it so much_

_Im the one to blame  
I'm trying to explain But I will cause myself such pain  
Your heart is occupied  
I try to turn the tide  
But time was never on my side  
I can sense the chemistry  
When you're standing close to me  
I feel like a ship that's lost at see  
Is getting harder to ignore  
Is not like anything before  
I know ïts crazy baby but I want more_

_-__sights- _"Oh Inuyasha, I miss you so much. I wish that I would have 5 more minutes, to say that I love you"

"Why is my little angel sad?" asked softly another angel

"Oh, Midoriko-sama!" _–bows-_ "I'm sorry that I didn't notice that you were here"

"It's okay Kagome" _–smiles- "_Nice song you sang there, a little sad thou. Why?"

_-sights- _" I miss Inuyasha so much Midoriko-sama…I even wish that I was alive, to live with him, to kiss him, to hug him…But I can't…" She said, with a sad face.

"Kagome-chan, like I told someone else, be careful what you wish for, cause it might happen"

"Yes, I have heard…How can I love him, since he broke my heart so many times?! How?!"

"Don't worry Kagome, a broken heart can heal the other one"

"I hope so…I really do"

--¤--

**Well here is another chapter! (grins) I really hope that you like it! See you soon!**

**Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello

Hello! (grins) Sorry that I didn't update sooner! (smiles) I want to thank you for sacrificing your time to read, especially reviewing! I'm so happy! (grins happily)

I want to thank these people who sent reviews to the story :

_bbgirl15_

_maire 53_

_inu-nerd_

_SS98_

Thank you guys so much!

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha

Now, on with the story!

--¤--

When Inuyasha arrived to the camp, he saw Miroku and Sango staring at the sky, then at him.

"Inuyasha! You're back". Miroku said

"Of course I'm back you stupid monk! Why the hell wouldn't I come back?!"

"Well, I thought that--"

"Where were you Inuyasha?" interrupted Sango.

_-blushes-_ "Where I was is non of your business!" replied Inuyasha turning his back at them hoping that they didn't saw the blush on his face. But, it seems that our hanyou doesn't have the luck. Seeing the blush, Miroku and Sango started to grin.

"Tell me Inuyasha, why, prey tell, are _you _blushing?" said Sango with an evil grin on her face.

'_Oooh' –grins- 'This is going to be so much fun!' –giggles- _ thought Sango.

Hearing what Sango said, the blush on Inuyasha's face increased.

"Humph! I'm certainly not blushing! You must be out of your minds!" said Inuyasha, still trying to cover his blush and hoping that Miroku and Sango would let him go. But no such luck.

"Then why is your face so red Inuyasha?" snickered Miroku.

"B-B-Because…um…. i-i-it's hot here! Yeah! Because it's very hot!" said Inuyasha, proud with the statement he made.

"But Inuyasha, said Sango with her grin twice bigger, It's the begging of spring! It can't be that hot for you to be so red in the face!" giggled Sango.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! __**SHIT!'**_Thought poor Inuyasha.

"Now you two, drop the damn sub--" He stopped abruptly.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" asked a now, worried Sango.

"Do you feel it too, Miroku?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, I do…How strange thou, I never felt this feeling before. Not this strong anyway"

"What are you two talking abo--" started Sango to say, but she too, stoped abruptly.

"Guys! I feel it too!" replied Sango.

"Keep your guard up, guys" said Inuyasha, while looking everywhere, trying to find out the source of the potential danger. He didn't wait for long thou. A giant demon, rose from the woods roaring and smashing everything in his path. He was about 10 meters length, with red eyes and green skin.

"What kind of demon is this thing?!" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know! I never saw a demon like this. Sango, do you know what kind of demon is this thing? Maybe your father told you about them" replied Miroku.

"I think I know what it is, but now I just can't find the name. I know that my father told me about them when I was a child. He told me that they were very dangerous and very powerful. I just remembered a part of a story he told me with the priestess Midoriko."

Hearing the name "Midoriko", Inuyasha turned all his attention to her now.

"Could you please tell us the part you remember Sango?" asked Inuyasha, eager to find out more about the priestess.

"Sure. I remember, that 53 years ago, a demon attacked a village protected by Midoriko. I remember father describing the demon. He had bright red eyes, green skin and he was very big. _–gasps- _'_Could it be..? No, it can't be…It's just a coincident…But the description fits perfectly with this demon. But if it's the demon that Midorko fought, it should have a big scar on his back, a scar in the form of "X".'_

"Inuyasha! Could you get on the demons back and tell me if it's anything strange on him" shouted Sango.

Inuyasha stared at her like she had two heads.

"Are you nuts?! Do you want to collect the remain pieces of my body, when this stupid demon kills me?!" shouted back Inuyasha, glaring at her.

"I'm not nuts you idiot! If I'm right, then this would be the end of our journey, we could finally complete the jewel!"

Hearing the word "jewel", Inuyasha thought of what Midoriko said when he met her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

--¤--

_A soft breeze hit Inuyasha. A breeze that told him that Kagome was listening to him. But the following words shocked him too no end, giving him hope._

"_**Be careful what you wish for young hanyou, cause it might happen. If you want your love back, you have to use a stone whose power is stronger than anything in the world. Use it wise"**_

_He was to shocked to speak…Only the thought of having Kagome back with him, made him jump 1 mile in air._

"_But…how do I know that it would work? How can I be sure that she would come back to me…That she won't hate me…" whispered Inuyasha._

_He could feel the spirit smile_. **"**_**Only a broken heart can heal the other. Listen to your heart young hanyou, cause she knows better than anyone."**_

"_But what stone will bring Kagome back?" he asked confused_

"_**That is for you to find out Inuyasha. I'll leave you for now, goodbye for now young hanyou"**_

"_Wait! Why are you helping me? Why are you doing this?"_

_**- smiles- " Cause I know a young girl who misses her love and wants to come back. I only want to make her happy, cause in the end, she would make me happy too."**_

"_What's your name?"_

"_**A little curios are we? I have to go now, Goodbye Inuyasha"**_

"_Hey! You didn't tellme your name!"_

_A soft word was all he heard_ : "_**Midoriko**__"_

_**-Smiles- **_"_Maybe…maybe Kagome will come back to life"_

_He turned to leave, but he saw something shining on Kagome's grave. He went to pick it up, and what he saw, made him find the answer of Midoriko's riddle._

"_The Shikon no Tama" he whispered._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The thought of Kagome coming back to life, made him run behind the demon, and leaped in air, and landed on his back.

"Sango, there is a scar in the form of "X" on his back. What this means?" said Inuyasha, hoping that this is the demon who could help him bring back Kagome to life.

"Inuyasha! This is the demon which Midoriko fought! This is the one!"

'_Thank you God' _thought Inuyasha.

"Gah!!" screamed Inuyasha, as the demon pushed him out of his back.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sango, if we destroy this demon, we would complete the jewel?" asked Inuyasha.

"I think so Inuyasha, but… there is a problem."

"What problem?"

"This is the demon which died together with Midoriko. I don't think that it would be easy to destroy him…"

At the hearing of this, the guys paled.

"Wait a second. If this is the demon who fought with Midoriko, and he is here alive, that means that Midoriko should be alive too!" stated Miroku.

"I guess you are right monk…but lemme tell you this. No demon is going to stop me to complete the jewel!!" roared Inuyasha.

'_No fucking demon is going to stop me from bringing Kagome back to life. Beware demon, cause you don't have much time to live._

_Get ready Kagome, cause I'm bringing you back to life. Get ready my love'_

_--¤--_

Yay! (grins) Another chapter finished! I hope that you like it! (grins)

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Toodles!


	4. Could I Have This Kiss Forever?

In the Battle Camp

_In the Battle Camp_

_--¤--_

With those thoughts, Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga in his hands and went to strike the demon, hoping to hurt him and finish the battle fast.

"Take this, demon! Kaze no Kizu!" shouted Inuyasha as the Kaze no Kizu extended the demon.

"Ha!, smirked Inuyasha, this was easy"

"Not so fast hanyou, I'm not easy to beat" said a raspy voice

Inuyasha, lets say that he was beyond shock.

"What the…" whispered Sango and Miroku petrified.

'_He survived the Kaze no Kizu!!' _ thought Inuyasha

"Who the hell are you?!" glared Inuyasha at the demon who seemed to be amused by their shock.

"My name you say? Very well hanyou, I shall tell you the name of the demon who will slay you to tiny pieces. My name is Magatsuhi.

**(A.N : I ****looked on Wikipedia and I looked for the demons name and I found it! (grins) It is said that ****„Magatsuhi is the yōkai who killed Midoriko and who's soul she continuously battles inside the jewel. Like Naraku, Magatsuhi was created by a corrupt human who lusted after a priestess and allowed his body to be consumed by yōkai")**

"Well Magatsuhi, prepare to die!" once again, Inuyasha sent Kaze no Kizu, hoping that **this **time to hurt him.

_-laughs- _"I told you Inuyasha, that this puny attack of yours **can't** hurt me!"

'_Shit! What do I do? How can I __**hurt**__ him, since Kaze no Kizu, can't even __**scratch **__him. Kagome…What do I do? How can I defeat Magatsuhi? If only Midoriko was here…WAIT! Midoriko! That's it! She fought the demon, and she knows how to defeat him! But how I contact her?'_

"Hanyou, stop thinking how to defeat me, cause you can't! Not even your human friends can!" laughed Magatsuhi.

"Sango! Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha, as he run to his friends who were on the ground, hurt by the demon.

"Are you guys okay?" asked a now worried Inuyasha

"Eh, we had better days, joked Miroku, we are a little shaken, but fine. Don't worry about us, go and destroy Magatsuhi, we'll wait he--InuYasha! The jewel is glowing!"

"Eh?" said Inuyasha as he looked to his neck, were the jewel was.

'_Miroku is right! The jewel IS glowing. But why? Maybe…Midoriko wants to get here with us! Midoriko…Can you hear me?'_

'_**Yes young hanyou, I hear you'**_

'_Midoriko, can you get here and help me destroy Magatsuhi? You are the only one who knows how to kill him!'_

'_**It's very hard to come there Inuyasha, but I'll try. To make it more easy for me, strike the scar on his back. That will help me get here'**_

'_Okay!' _

Said and done. Inuyasha run towards Magatsuhi, and stroke the scar with his Tetsusaiga.

"Aaaahh! You stupid hanyou! You will pay!" shouted a angry Magatsuhi.

"Hey you ugly demon, do you wanna see an old friend? Cause here she comes!" smirked Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He is talking about me Magatsuhi. Nice to be back here" answered a gentle voice.

Miroku, Sango and Magatsuhi gasped, while Inuyasha's smirk was bigger.

"Hello Midoriko, nice to have you back" bowed a smirking Inuyasha.

"Nice to be back too, Inuyasha"

_-purrs- _"Midoriko. Nice to have you back too my love. Did you miss me?" said Magatsuhi licking his lips while Midoriko was glaring at him.

"Magatsuhi, get ready to die!" shouted Inuyasha and Midoriko at the same time.

"Not so fast" replied the demon, who send his most powerful attack. An energy ball.

"Inuyasha, when I say 'Now', you send the Backlash Wave. Got it?" Asked Midoriko

"Yes" he replied.

The energy ball was coming faster and faster towards them.

"NOW" yelled Midoriko

"**BACKLASH WAVE!" **shouted Inuyasha

"**GO!"** said Midoriko as she sent an arrow.

'_Please hit' _thought Inuyasha.

"**NOOOOOOO" **yelled in pain Magatsuhi, as the two attacks extended him. In a matter of seconds he was gone forever.

"Is it over?" whispered Sango.

"Yes my dear, I think that it is" replied Miroku.

'_I can't believe it…It's finally over!'_

"Thank you Inuyasha, thank you everyone for putting me at peace. Finally. Now I can rest in peace. Oh, before I go, I have a present for you, especially for Inuyasha. Don't broke it this time ok Inuyasha?" asked Midoriko.

"Okay…?" replied a confused Inuyasha.

"Goodbye everyone and take care" were the last words that Midorko said before she banished.

"I wonder what present she gave us" said Miroku. They didn't have to wait for long, cause a bright light appeared in front of them. They couldn't see what was in the bright light until it faded. What they saw, made their hearts jump with joy.

"Kagome" whispered a shocked yet happy Inuyasha.

"Hello guys" she replied smiling, her eyes full of joy.

"You're back" said Sango, on the verge of tears.

"Yes I am. Now don't stand there looking at me like some kind of ghost. Don't I deserve a hug?"

Inuyasha hearing this, immediately went to Kagome and hugged her, taking her sweet scent in his nostrils. He couldn't believe that she was back with him. Alive. He didn't let his pride get over him, and let his tears fall on the top of her head.

-_gasps- _"Inuyasha, you are crying" said softly our young miko

"Of course I'm crying stupid! I'm so happy that you are back here with me. And I won't let you leave me until the day I die, you wench"

"You didn't change a bit" replied Kagome

"Keh" said Inuyasha. "Please don't hate me for this"

"Hate you for wh--"she was cut by a pair of gentle lips upon her own. She didn't thought a second, cause she responded with the same love and desire she had.

"I love you, you wench"

"I love you too, my puppy"

They heard a guitar singing and they sang with all their hearts.

_**KAGOME**__**: **_

_Dame un beso para siempre_

_**INUYASHA:**_

_Over and over I look in your eyes  
You are all I desire  
You have captured me  
I want to hold you  
I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go_

_**CHORUS: **__**(Together**__**)**_

_Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I, could I, could I have this kiss forever_

_**KAGOME:**_  
_Over and over I've dreamed of this night  
Now youÂ´re here by my side  
You are next to me  
(You are next to me)  
I want to hold you and touch you and taste you  
And make you want no one but me  
I wish that this kiss could never end  
Oh baby please_

_**CHORUS**_:  
_Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Un beso para siempre (Enrique),  
Para siempre (Whitney)  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I, could I, could I have this kiss forever_

_**BRIDGE(together)**_ _**:**_  
_I don´t want any night to go by  
Without you by my side  
I just want all my days  
Spent being next to you  
Lived for just loving you  
And baby, oh by the way_

_**CHORUS :**_  
Solo, solo un beso, un beso para siempre (_**Inuyasha**_)  
Para siempre _**(Kagome**_)  
Dame un beso para siempre (_**Inuyasha**_)  
Para siempre (_**Kagome**_)  
Could I have this kiss forever  
Could I have this kiss forever

„Could I have this kiss forever?" Whispered InuYasha

"Forever" whispered back Kagome kissing Inuyasha again.

_**Fin**_

--¤--

Hello! (grins) I hope that you like the chapter and this is the final chapter! (sobs) If you want an epilogue, please tell me! (smiles) The song is named _**"Could I have this kiss forever" **_sang by _**Enrique Iglesias and Whitney Huston. **_I just love this song! (grins)  
I made a pool on my profile page, if you want me to make other InuYasha storied, go on my profile page and vote! (grins)

Until next time!


	5. Only A Broken Heart Can Heal The Other

Hi

**Hi! (grins) Sorry for the late update, but I was kinda busy (giggles) This is the epilogue of my story "Broken Heart", and I can't even believe that it ends! (sobs)**

**But it had to end sooner or later! (grins)**

**What I want to**** say, is that I thank all the wonderful people who added me to his/hers favorite story/author and who reviewed! THANK YOU!! **

**If you think that I'm capable and that you would like me to make other stories, please go on my profile page and vote! (smiles) Enough with the chit chat, On with the story!!**

--¤--

**Epilogue**

It was a sunny day and birds were singing in the sky. In a medium hut, a woman was cooking dinner. Her smile was getting bigger now and then from hearing the kids playing outside.

'_Hmm…Let's see if it's ready'_ she thought as she tasted the soup at the same time.

"Yup, it's ready. Now to call the kids" she said.

"Kanta, Shiori, Ai! Dinner!!" she yelled so the three kids could hear her. She didn't wait too much for a reply, cause the next 5 seconds she heard :"Coming!"

"Oi, you wench! Why aren't you calling me for dinner as well?!" argued a male voice

_-sweet drop-_ "Inuyasha, you know that when I call the kids, you come as well" replied the woman.

_-growls playfully-_ "And what if I don't come, Ka-go-me?" said Inuyasha getting closer with each word.

_-giggles- _"Oh don't worry Inuyasha, you _always _come for dinner. Even if I call you or not"

"Is that so?" asked Inuyasha, finally getting at his mate, putting his hands on her tiny waist.

"Yes it is" she replied wrapping her hands on his neck as she leaned to kiss him. Our hanyou didn't protest, cause he immediately attacked her lips, with a passionate but loving kiss at the same time.

"EWWWW!!" the three kids shouted as they saw their parents kiss.

"Oi! How do you think you were born?!" asked Inuyasha the three horrified pups.

"Well darling, this isn't exactly the way that we made them" giggled Kagome

"Oh? Would you like to show me, exactly how?" asked Inuyasha, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"**DAD!"** shouted Kanta, the older pup. You see, Kanta has only 9 years. A male inu-hanyou, with black hair and golden eyes.

"Yeah!" shouted Shiori, copying her old brother. Shiori has 7 years with bright silver hair and big sparkling brown eyes.

"Aha!" said Ai, the smallest of the group of only 5 years. She has bright silver hair with black strikes and big hazel eyes.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the three pups, while Kagome giggled.

"Alright guys. Dinner it's ready!" said Kagome, as the five sat down to eat.

They finished their lunch, and Kagome put the three kids to sleep. After putting them to sleep, she turned to her lover and sat on his lap, putting her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat.

"Are they asleep?" asked Inuyasha.

"Mhmm" she mumbled as a "yes".

They turned to sleep, but a bright light came from the sky, interrupting their sleep. They rushed to see what was that light, but when they arrived to the camp, they didn't saw the light anymore, but a white lily on the ground.

"What the hell…" said Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha said those words, a familiar gentle voice spoke:

"_As I thought...Only a broken heart can heal the other. Be careful guys. Don't let the evil destroy your love, cause the most powerful weapon that you posses is the power of love. Take great care of her. Goodbye for now, my friends, and thank you"_

As those words were said, the bright light vanished.

"You are welcome…Midoriko-sama" replied softly Kagome.

"It is over?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes, it's finally over. Midoriko and the others are finally at peace. No demon is going to steal the jewel now." smiled Kagome as she put her hands on top of Inuyasha's who were on her waist.

"Mhmm" mumbled Inuyasha, putting his face in to her shoulder.

They turned to leave, but a villager stopped them.

"Lady Kagome! InuYasha-sama! Please come quick!" he yelled.

"What's the matter? What happen?" asked Kagome

"The Shikon no Tama!" he replied

"What's wrong with the jewel?!" asked Inuyasha

"The jewel has been stolen!!" he shouted

"**WHAT!?"** yelled Kagome and InuYasha at the same time, waking the pups in the process.

"What's going on?" mumbled a tired Kanta.

"**What do you mean that the jewel was stolen?!" **yelled Inuyasha.

Hearing their father say those words, the three kids gasped.

"A powerful demon, came and slaughtered the villagers who were guarding it. I'm so sorry Lady Kagome" said the villager as he bowed his head as an apology.

"It's okay, sir. It wasn't you fault." Reassured Kagome

"Kagome-chan! Lady Kagome!" was heard in the clearing.

"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama!" said Kagome as she waved at her friends.

"Lady Kagome, I heard that the jewel was stolen. Is it true?" asked Miroku

"Yes, it is" replied sadly Kagome.

"But what do we do now?" asked Sango

"There's only one thing to do" grinned Inuyasha with a familiar glint in his eyes.

"What thing?" said at the same time Kagome, Miroku and Sango

_-chuckles- _"Didn't you say that you were bored and that we had more fun hunting for the jewel?" grinned Inuyasha.

"Oooh! And you know what that means…" smiled Miroku

"We're hunting for the jewel!" yelled Kagome and Sango

"Oh yes we are" laughed the guys.

And so, they were off again to hunt for the jewel. Who knows what adventures will pass our heroes.

_**The End**_


End file.
